Princesa Perdida
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Natasha siempre ha sido la mejor en lo que hace...incluso cuando nunca quiso convertirse en la Viuda Negra, a veces solo hay que hacer ciertas cosas para sobrevivir.


**Princesa perdida**

_No sabes donde estas._

_No sabes dónde están mamá o papá._

_No has comido en días._

_No puedes evitar los temblores del frío._

_No puedes dejar de llorar por más que te lo ordenen._

_No dejas de sentir dolor._

Natasha Romanoff no recuerda mucho de su vida antes de la Sala Roja. No sabe de quién heredo sus ojos verdes o su cabello rojo como el fuego. No sabe si en algún lugar de Rusia hay una pareja de ancianos que no deja de llorar su pérdida…

Solo puede recordar una profunda risa que la envuelve como un manto protector y un suave tarareo que la consuela en los días difíciles.

Y el compas del _1, 2, 3…1, 2, 3._

Los golpes, los gritos, los castigos forman parte de su día a día. Ella no puede evitar llorando por su madre y su padre durante los primeros días…pero ella es inteligente, pronto se da cuenta que llorar solo ocasionaría que se la lleven para nunca volver. Para ese entonces ya ha habido dos niñas que no han regresado.

A pesar de todo, Natasha se va convirtiendo cada día en la mejor de todo el grupo. Es fría y calculadora. Sabe cuando demostrar su fuerza y cuando actuar con sumisión. Ha aprendido a trazar mentira sobre mentira sin que se detecte la vacilación en su voz.

Ha tenido que inventarse una y mil vidas para poder continuar…pero en el proceso termino por olvidar la suya propia.

Apenas y puede sentir el eco lejano de la falsa seguridad que brinda una risa, casi no escucha el leve murmullo de un tarareo que finge consuelo en medio de todo el horror del día.

Lo único que nunca desaparece es el compas.

_1, 2, 3…1, 2, 3_

Ella gira y baila a ese ritmo. Se desliza por la pista con la gracia que la caracteriza. Se mueve y regulariza su respiración al su tonada.

Deja que su cuerpo actúe acorde al ritmo.

_1, 2, 3…1, 2, 3_

Ha cometido su primer asesinato. No es tan malo ni tan difícil como pensó que sería. No le causa remordimiento. Era su objetivo o ella…ella prefería vivir.

Su primer robo, su primer espionaje, su primera gran mentira.

Todo intenta abrumarla pero ella lo ignora dejando que el ritmo conocido la meza suavemente y la lleve lejos de todo.

_1, 2, 3…1, 2, 3_

Su vida ahora gira en torno a las órdenes. Ella no es humana. No es un robot. Ella es simplemente un arma, nada más.

Su único consuelo…aquello que aun la mantiene cuerda es el cercano ritmo que nunca sale de su cabeza.

_1, 2, 3…1, 2, 3_

Ella sabe que va a morir en alguna misión. Es consciente que gran parte de las organizaciones mundiales la quiere muerta.

Ella no les teme.

Es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que existe una posibilidad, solo una en un millón de que algún agente "X" logre eliminarla.

Ella es la máxima Femé Fatale. La viuda Negra. La muerte hecha mujer. Ha estado bailando esa tonada mortal desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto, que le es imposible perder el paso.

_1, 2, 3…1, 2, 3_

Pero como dice un viejo dicho, siempre hay una primera vez para todo…incluso para la misma viuda negra.

Ella está atrapada. Atrapada por SHIELD.

Va a morir, eso lo sabe. No hay forma de que pueda escapar de la trampa en la que ha caído. Pero si ella ha de morir lo hará bajo su propio ritmo.

_1, 2, 3…1, 2, 3_

Se desplaza con la misma gracia que siempre la ha caracterizado. Sus movimientos, sus giros, sus saltos…todos pertenecen a la danza en que se convirtió su vida.

Ya ha acabado con quince agentes antes de ser inmovilizada por una flecha que cae en su tobillo. Sorprendida alza la vista y puede ver al arquero que hasta el momento no ha notado.

Lo ve, su cabello rubio despeinado por el viento de la noche. Sus ojos de un frío azul acero.

Él va a matarla.

Pero eso ya no importa.

Ella cierra los ojos. Preparada. Está esperando el final mientras el ritmo de su propio vals sigue sonando sin parar.

_1, 2, 3…1, 2, 3_

La flecha nunca llega. Ella abre los ojos para ver al arquero en cuclillas frente a ella.

_-Soy Clint-_le dice con una sonrisa triste y de culpa

A lo lejos puede sentir la fuerte protección de un abrazo y el suave tarareo de un consuelo. Durante un segundo puede ver un gran y corpulento hombre pelirrojo riendo a viva voz mientras se cuelga un hacha en el hombro, trae puesto un viejo traje de leñador. A su derecha hay una mujer de estatura más baja y facciones delicadas, sus cabellos miel resaltaban la belleza de sus ojos tan verdes como los bosques, tiene puesto un viejo vestido que no borra la dulce sonrisa de su rostro. Ambos parecen felices. Ambos susurran un nombre mientras sus sonrisas se amplían

_**Natalia**_

_-Natasha-_contesta ella con su marcado acento ruso.

Ella no va a confesar que por primera vez en años ha podido recordar su verdadero nombre.

_1, 2, 3…1, 2, 3_

Ella se una a SHIELD.

Es una buena forma de redimir sus pecados.

Lo primero que hace una vez puede ser una agente de campo, es destruir toda la Sala Roja para evitar que nuevas Viudas Negras salgan de ahí. Ella ya ha tenido que eliminar a dos de sus sucesoras.

Para acabar con la base central, ella y Clint tuvieron que viajar hasta Rusia.

Desde la cima de una montaña veían como ardía lo que un día fue la gran Sala Roja.

_-Eso es un gran fuego-_escuchar susurrar a alguien a sus espaldas

Ambos voltean para ver a un hombre viejo con un viejo overol de leñador.

_-Parece que alguien ha incendiado ese viejo depósito-_responde Clint con su tono de falsa jovialidad

_-Yo sé lo que era ese lugar niño-_refuta el hombre mirando a Clint con molestia por haber mentido_-todo esté maldito pueblo sabe que era ese lugar_

_-…_

_-Al menos, ahora podremos dormir tranquilos sabiendo que nuestras niñas no van a desaparecer en medio de la noche o del día…podremos descansar sabiendo que estarán a salvo de ellos_

_-Nunca estarán totalmente a salvo, no en este mundo-_dice Natasha con sequedad

_-Eso puede ser cierto…pero ellos-_masculla señalando a la gran hoguera_-eran el mayor peligro por aquí. Soy feliz de que este destruido aun cuando nunca haya podido recuperar a mi pequeña niña después de que se la llevarán_

_-Su hija probablemente este muerta. Solo quedaba una niña al final de todo el proceso-_aseguro Natasha con frialdad

_-Lo sé-_murmuro el hombre con tristeza_-Mi esposa y yo hicimos carteles de ella, los pegamos por todo el pueblo aun sabiendo que era inútil…incluso…incluso ofrecimos una recompensa que nunca hubiéramos podido pagar…pero hubiéramos dado todo por tener a nuestra princesa de regreso._

_-Lo lamento-_murmuro Clint

_-No puedes lamentar algo de lo cual no tuviste culpa-_contesto el hombre mirando fijamente a Clint_-…gracias…_

El viejo hombre dio media vuelta después de agradecer, dando fin a la inusual conversación. Mientras se alejaba una hoja amarillenta escapaba volando de su bolsillo.

Clint se acerco a recogerla iba a llamar al hombre pero Natasha se lo impidió.

_-No tiene caso que lo sigas atormentando con el pasado. Ahora puede ponerle fin a ese capítulo en su vida-_murmura la pelirroja dando media vuelta_-vamos, debemos regresar antes de que Coulson crea que nos paso algo_

El arquero asintió. Caminando tras ella no pudo evitar mirar el contenido del viejo papel.

Era un volante. Estaba en ruso. Clint sabía hablarlo pero leerlo era otra cosa. Sin embargo podía imaginar lo que decía. En medio de la envejecida hoja estaba la foto de una pequeña niña. El tiempo había hecho sus estragos pero entre los bordes amarillos aun se podía apreciar un resplandeciente cabello rojo y unos alegres ojos verdes. La niña parecía feliz con su pequeño traje blanco de ballet.

Clint nunca confesaría que guardo ese viejo y amarillento volante. Clint nunca confesaría que por unos segundos quiso correr hacia el anciano y decirle que probablemente su hija había sobrevivido…pero no lo hizo.

Clint también era un asesino, él sabía que probablemente esa niña no querría que su padre se enterara en que se ha convertido.

Mientras el arquero se enredaba en sus pensamientos. Natasha no deja de ver la nieve que cubre el cielo y la tierra. Recordando aquellos blancos días en los que asistía a la pequeña academia de ballet de su vecina, aquellos días en los que su madre tarareaba feliz y su padre reía con alegría. Aquellos días en los que ella era su pequeña princesa cisne.

Pero ella sabía que esos días habían quedado atrás junto con las risas protectoras y los tarareos consoladores. Ella sabía que dese tiempo solo había algo que perdurara y eso era el ritmo de su propia danza.

Esa marcación que nunca terminaba.

_1, 2, 3…1, 2, 3_

**NR**

Lalalala un oneshot de Natasha porque nuestra quería viuda lo merece.

Para los que no sepan, el verdadero nombre de Natasha es Natalia Alianovna Romanov.

Este fic no es exactamente un movi verse o un comic verse. Es una pequeña mescla de ambos con mis propias especulaciones. Hay demasiadas versiones del origen de Natasha, incluso se dice que ella tenía en su cuerpo una versión del suero del super soldado (por lo tanto no era tan joven como parecía…aunque no creo que esa sea la versión verdadera…pero supongo que depende del universo o realidad alterna en la que esté)

Espero les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones.

Nos leemos

Byebye.

Pd: Ya estamos en diciembre lalalala se acerca la Noche Buena y las campanas suenan anunciando que se viene la Navidad lalalala


End file.
